Unspoken Love
by marutza12
Summary: She can't hear him but love always finds a way.


Everyday was the same,wake up,go to school,come back home,study and then go back to one would talk to the new and weird kid who was always dressed in black and had black dorky glasses.I was exactly like a shadow,always there in a way but no one seemed to bother to talk to I was pleased with this situation since I was never the social kind,maybe that was because in the last 3 years I was always changing schools due to my fathers job.

One morning as I was walking to my locker I saw a piece of paper sticked to it which was about the upcoming prom.I held the paper in my hand thinking about going to it or not, since it was a social event and in addition I didn't have a partner. I decided to throw the paper in the nearest trash can and continue my way to the English class.I threw my backpack under the table and then grabbed the latest number of Batman and began to read someone touched me and I turned my head in surprise to see who dared to attempt a conversation with she stood,the weirdest girl I have seen in my life and I say this because she had the weirdest hair ,who the hell has pink hair in the real life?She looked at me and pointed at the pencil that was laying near my comic book.

'Want to borrow it?',I asked nodded and I gave her the the pencil was back in my possession I had the weirdest reaction ever and I asked her name.'So…what is your name?'.She wasn't even looking at me so I tried to talk a little louder"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?,'but even this time there was no reaction.I was furious and didn't attempt another the class was finished I looked to my right,but the Weird Hair Girl(I decided to name her like this until I actually found out her real name)was gone.

I decided to have my lunch under the oak tree near the football court, since that was my usual eating spot ,but I observed that my spot was invaded by the,you guessed,Weird Hair the first five seconds I had the urge to go to another place and have lunch,but my territorial instincts were saying that I should go and win back my lunch I fixed my glasses and started walking towards her until I was seated near the first two minutes she didn't seem to notice my presence there,until she suddenly snapped her head in my direction.I was mesmerized by her big green eyes and muttered a quiet looked at me in a weird way and then she turned away to grab something from her backpack.I thought that she was ignoring me again but when she turned around she had a piece of paper and a pencil in her hand and was trying to write something on it.'_Hello,what are you doing here?'_.Suddenly the realization hit me:she can't hear!I grabbed the piece of paper from her hand and wrote'_Hello,this is my usual eating spot and you invaded it, so here I am trying to get it back.'_I handed her the piece of paper and she looked at it then wrote'_I am so sorry but I didn't this place belongs to someone…'.'No ,what is your name?I tried to ask you today when you borrowed the pencil from me,but now I know why you couldn't answer back to me…'_She wrote something quickly on the paper and then handed it back to me'_ you are?...'.'Sasuke…wanna eat lunch together?'.'Sure.I would love that' _and she gave one beautiful smile.

For the next three days we were always together,eating and "talking".For the first time in my life I was opening my soul to parents observed my odd behavior and were surprised when I came home with a big goofy smile on my time they asked me what was with the sudden change in my behavior and I told them that I met someone who can I finally talk and not consider me a weird unsociable stared at my with surprised eyes and nodded.

The next day at school I met Sakura at our usual spot.'_I have something for you',_I wrote.'_What?', _she responded starring at me with big viridian eyes.I turned to my backpack and pulled out a dark-blue notebook .on which was wrote:'Sasuke and Sakura's notebook'.She grabbed the notebook and suddenly she threw herself at me and enveloped me in a tight hug.I realized she was crying when I felt that my shirt was getting wet in the area of my shoulder.'_Why are you crying?Did I do something wrong?.'No,you did nothing wrong.I am crying because I am are the first person who is giving something to people tend to push me away because of my flaw'_.She looked at me with sadness in her eyes and my heart skipped a beat that moment.'_I am your can give each other presents.'.'Thank you,Sasuke!'_

After school I was driving Sakura home,when suddenly realization hit me:in one week was prom.I looked at Sakura,but she wasn't paying any attention to me since she was starring through the we reached her house,I grabbed the notebook and wrote:'_Um.,.Sakura,what do you say about going to prom with me?'._She starred at me with her face suddenly red from what she read on the paper and nodded I saw her reaction I gave her a hug and thanked she got out of the car,she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

While we were doing our math homework,an idea suddenly popped in my head so I opened the notebook and wrote:'_Why don't you try and speak?'._Her hands began shaking on the notebook and she wrote back'_I have a weird voice and I sound awful,so I don't want to scare you away like I did with other people.'But I am not "other people'.'Sorry,Sasuke but that is too much for me',_so she took her books and ran away from the table where we were I even realized what was happening she disappeared from within my sight.

After the talking incident,I searched for her in the entire school until I saw that the door that was leading to the school's roof was open.I climbed the stairs and when I reached the roof I saw Sakura sitting with her back propped on the wall.I hurried myself to where she was sitting.'_Why did you ran away from me?'._She tried to ignore me the first time,but she finally decided to answer me'_I got scared of what you asked me'.'You should not be scared,because I would like to hear how your voice sounds and I promise that I would never laugh at you'._She looked at my skeptical and then I heard it:'S..sha..su..ghe…'.I was taken aback by her speaking attempt so I didn't know what to say for the moment and the suddenly I took her in my arms and kissed her was so surprised because of my sudden behaviour that she tried to write something to me for several minutes.'_That was..why did you do that?'.'Because that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me and I really like you Sakura.'I like you too,Sasuke…'_

Finally the prom came and I was going to be at Sakura's house by 9 o' I reached her house she was waiting for me on the bench in her front garden.I got out of the car and hurried to where she got up from bench and started to approach that moment my breath stopped and I saw that she was wearing a white prom gown and her lips were painted red,so in that moment I realized that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.I grabbed a little piece of paper from my pocket and wrote'_You look beautiful.'_She read the little piece of paper and her eyes gleamed with happiness so she approached me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

The prom night was beautiful nevertheless and Sakura was enjoying the time in my a few slow dances we decided to go out for some fresh air.'_Sasuke,I would like to thank you for the most beautiful night in my life and for the fact that you ignored the differences between us and continued to be with me…'_She gave me the paper and before writting back an answer and looked in her eyes and I saw a glimpse of hope in them,which made me to smile.'_I would never leave you were the first person who looked past the dark clothes and antisocial attitude and discovered who I really some way,I think,we brought out the best things in each other by being together.'_Sakura read the words on the paper and finally she said:'I love you,Sasuke!'.'_How did you do that?',_I asked schocked.'_I practiced all the week so I could tell you this night'.'I love you too Sakura…'_


End file.
